five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Haruno
'Introduction' Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ Haruno Sakura,) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. When she is assigned to Team 7, Sakura quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master, Tsunade, she becomes capable of facing the challenges of the life of a ninja and help those who need her. She is a main character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. Currently she is a soldier and field medic of the 1st Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Sakura's childhood was relativity normal. When she first entered the Ninja academy girls pick on her because of her large forehead. Sakura tried to combat their teasing by hiding her forehead with her bangs, but this proved to the other girls that it bothered her and caused them to tease her even more. One day she made friends with Ino Yamanaka who defended her from the bullies an encouraged Sakura to embrace her forehead rather than hide it. Over the following years, Ino's guidance and friendship helped Sakura become comfortable with herself and develop into her own person. Though she felt indebted to Ino for helping her, Sakura began to feel that she was living in Ino's shadow when she, instead, wanted to be Ino's equal. At some point after she entered in the Academy she met Sasuke Uchiha and developed as crush on him though almost girl in the academy had crush on him at the time. After graduating from the Academy was placed on a team with crush Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki who had a crush on her and she found very annoying. She tries to bond with Sasuke by stating her envy of Naruto's lack of parents but this just annoys and offends him thought. Upon realizing what she said she tried to be nicer to Naruto from now. Not long after the team meet their Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake and gives them the Bell Test stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become Genin. While Naruto tries to take Kakashi, she seeks out Sasuke to see if she can help him. Only to be caught out on by Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu, not long after Naruto and Sasuke are defeated also. Kakashi then explains that the goal of the test was for them to use teamwork to pass. He is persuaded to allow them to try again after lunch, but instructs Sasuke and Sakura not to feed Naruto. Sasuke feeds him anyway, needing him in top-form if they're to work together, and Sakura does the same. Not long after Kakashi returns and sees this and passes, letting them know that because they showed that they cared more about the group than following his orders. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign) Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Order' Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is a very close friend of Sakura, in the beginning though, Sakura found Naruto annoying, due to his childish attitude. However after being placed on Team 7, she grew to understand him and cherish him as an irreplaceable friend. Ichigo Kurosaki Being one of her first other-world friends, Ichigo and Sakura got along quickly as they began to converse during the march during the Fiore campaign. Sakura holds Ichigo in great respect on how he did not see Naruto as a monster due to having a Tailed Beast sealed within him, because even after revealing, Ichigo was able to relate to his burden, due to his inner Hollow. Sakura showed concern for Ichigo's well-being when Midnight teleported him away at the Battle of Worth Woodsea that after defeating Meninas McAllon, she summoned Katsuyu, to not only heal the soldiers of the 1st Division, but also to locate Ichigo. 1st Division Shunsui Gildarts Clive Roronoa Zoro Sakura first met Zoro during the beginning of the Fiore campaign. While she does recognize him as a friend, and acknowledge his strength she does get very annoyed with Zoro's terrible sense of direction. This eventually leads to Sakura putting a leash on Zoro so that he does not get lost again, much to the swordsman's annoyance. Sanji Sakura first met Sanji during the beginning of the Fiore campaign, where Sanji straight away went into "love-cook" mode, and attempted to flirt with her, which lead Sakura to shriek and punch him. During the Battle of Worth Woodsea they both part of same five man team, During battle Sanji declare that he would protect her only to show her strength to him on an enemy solider then saying that she didn't need protection scaring him a little. When Giselle Gewelle used Zombie power on Sakura, he was still in his "love-cook" mode as Sakura was battling Chad. Yasutora Sado Choji Akimichi 5th Division Erza Scarlet Sakura first met Erza during the attack on the Five World Summit, She was stunned by the power and strength that she showed when she defeated Sasori with ease and little injure. Next time Sakura meets Erza is after the Battle of the Anemones Plains during which she is beating on Naruto for showing off and acting childish which promotes Erza to jump in and tell her to back off commenting his behavior is refreshing and good for moral. She then comments on that she has know him longer and that Erza should mind her own business. Which sparks both a comical and terrifying rivalry between the two. Nonetheless she agreed with her that Ichigo and Naruto were both inspirations to everyone in the Alliance. Kiba Inuzuka Powers and Abilities Once not as talented as her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno has since become one of the most powerful Kunoichi in the entire Leaf Village under the tutelage of Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Sakura has since proven herself capable of not only fighting but defeating fighters from other worlds, such as Vidaldus Taka, a powerful assassin from Trinity Raven, and Sternritter P, Meninas McAllon, who's Schrift gave her strength comparable to Sakura. Her skills were later recognizable to be chosen to be a member of the Nirvana infiltration team, the Shatter Squad. For her achievements, the World Government placed a high bounty of 300,000,000 beri's on her. Ninjutsu Sakura has shown to be efficient in shurikenjutsu, as she was able to accurately pin a falling Naruto to tree with a kunai from a distance. By Part II, Sakura could use the Summoning Technique, and like Tsunade, summon Katsuyu, a giant slug. By having Katsuyu split apart and attach itself to others, Sakura could remotely monitor many allies at once, healing them and replenishing their chakra as needed. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakura's natures included Earth, Water, Yin, and Yang Release. Nature Transformation Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu Medical Ninjutsu: * Chakra Scalpel: '''This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. * '''Delicate Illness Extraction Technique: '''When a person has been afflicted by a pathogen or toxin, this medical ninjutsu can be used to draw out the agent and heal the damage. * '''Mystical Palm Technique: '''is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. '''Strength of a Hundred Seal: * Yin Seal: Release: * Creation Rebirth: * Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing: * Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique: Chakra and Physical Abilities * Taijustu Master ** Cherry Blossom Clash: Although it may appear to be a simple case of superhuman strength, this is actually an application of the precise chakra control that is used in medical ninjutsu. The user gathers a dense concentration of chakra in their fist that they release on contact with a target. The resulting damage is enough to seriously damage living targets and will likely also do some collateral damage to the surroundings. Ground that is affected by this jutsu fractures and sends small, flower petal-size particles into the air, hence the name ** Heavenly Foot of Pain: Sakura jumps in midair and targets her opponent with a falling axe kick. Sakura concentrates her incredible strength into her heel and strikes the enemy, dealing massive damage. It was shown that when she strikes the ground, it results in a gigantic crater that can even kill an opponent caught in its immediate strike zone. ** Twin Cherry Blossom Clash * Immense Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Durability Intelligence 'Trivia' In Q.ND Consider the 3rd Strongest of the Main Female Protagonists in front of Robin, Hinata, Lucy, Nami and Orihime. In Order Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inuoe Category:Hidden Leaf Category:1st Divison Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:1st Division Category:Team 7 Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shatter Squad Category:Medics Category:Keen Intellect Category:S-Class Fighters Category:In-love Category:1st Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World